


Welcome

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Skysolo Week [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hasn't been able to work up the courage to go talk to Han about the awkward moments between them. But after a nightmare, who else is he to go to?<br/>Prompted by <a href="http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/137279047905/han-luke-week-25th-29th-january-during-this">JediPrompts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my other Skysolo fics and to those of you reading this one now. And a special thank you to everyone who commented and kudos-ed:) It meant a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy!

It wasn’t uncommon for Luke to have nightmares.

When he did, he normally went to the common areas. He would make some hot chocolate in the kitchen before settling on the couch with a book from Leia.

But before he would go, he would stop by Han’s quarters.

He would knock softly and Han would open the door, yawning and pulling on a ratty plaid bathrobe. He would follow Luke wherever Luke went.

He would make Luke hot chocolate and fall asleep next to Luke as he read.

So when Luke woke up gasping from one of his nightmares, his reflex was to throw back the covers and walk to Han’s quarters.

It wasn’t until his fist was raised, poised to knock on Han’s door that he realized what he was doing.

He couldn’t do this now, couldn’t ask this of Han, not when things between them were...well. Complicated.

He lowered his hand and turned away. He fell against the door and slid down, slumping there on the floor.

Small shudders wracked his shoulder’s and he wrapped his arms around his knees.

A slight chill set around him; he’d almost always had hot chocolate to keep him warm. Not to mention a sleepy Han next to him on the couch.

Luke sat there, shaking, partly from the cold, partly from the lingering nightmare that was already seeping from his memory.

He squeezed his eyes shut and a few hot tears slipped out.

Suddenly, the door opened and Luke tumbled backward.

He lay sprawled on the floor, looking up at Han.

“Aw jeez kid,” Han said, features twisting.

Luke blinked up at him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Han said, reaching down and lifting Luke off the ground. “What the hell were you doing on the floor?”

“I wasn't sure I was welcome,” Luke admitted.

“You’re always welcome,” Han said, brow furrowing.

“Really?” Luke said, looking hopefully up at Han’s face.

Han cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he said gruffly. “Jeez kid, you’re freezing. Get in here.”

He wrapped an arm around Luke and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them.

Han sat him down on the bed and grabbed something off the nearby armchair. “Put this on, I’ll go get you some hot chocolate.”

Luke caught what Han tossed him and stared at it as Han left the room.

It was Han’s ratty old bathrobe.

Luke rubbed the material between his fingers and brought it to his nose to inhale deeply.

It smelled like Han, rich and masculine.

He wrapped it around himself, slipping his arms through the sleeves and fiddling with the strings. It was much too big for him, the sleeves hung over his hands.

Luke knew it took awhile to make the hot chocolate, though he had never really noticed before, because he’d always enjoyed being with Han while he made it. Luke would sit on the counter while Han would stand at the stove, stirring the drink.

Without a stimulus, Luke felt himself growing drowsy. His eyelids fluttered and the soft mattress felt awfully inviting beneath him.

It wouldn’t be bad if he just shut his eyes for a moment, right?

He laid on his side, curling into a ball on the edge of the bed, pressing the sleeves that overlapped his hands against his nose.

Han’s scent and the softness of the bed soothed him and his breath evened out.

It felt like he’d been asleep for less than a minute when he stirred at the gentle weight of a blanket settled over him.

He rubbed his eyes and said softly, “Han?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Han said. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“That’s okay,” Luke said, struggling to sit up. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep in the first place.”

Han handed him a mug. “You look really tired. You should get some sleep.”

Luke took a sip of the hot chocolate. “I just did.”

Han smiled slightly as he sat in the armchair. “A full night’s sleep.”

Luke looked down at the mug. “I had a nightmare.”

Han sighed. “I know.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” Luke blurted, blushing. “For... everything.”

Han waved a dismissive hand. “I already told you not to be sorry.”

It was quiet again.

“Look,” Han said. “Why don’t you get some sleep, huh? And actually get under the covers this time, or you’re gonna freeze to death.”

Luke watched in surprise as Han stood and took the mug from him, ushering him up to the head of the bed and pulling back the covers for him.

Han practically forced him to lay back and set to work tucking the covers around him.

“There,” Han said, turning off the light and settling back into the armchair. “Go to sleep.”

Luke hid a smile behind Han’s bathrobe sleeves. “Good night Han.”

Han rested his head back and closed his eyes. “Good night kid.”

The darkness settled around them comfortably and Luke’s eyelashes brushed against the pillow.

“Han?” he said after a while.

“Hm?” Han answered.

“You don’t have to sleep in the armchair,” Luke said tentatively. “There’s enough room on the bed.”

Han didn’t respond and for a moment, Luke thought he had ruined everything.

But then, Han’s dark silhouette stood and rounded the bed.

Luke felt the covers lift and the bed dip behind him.

He smiled as it grew quiet again.

He rolled onto his back and stared into the darkness.

Next to him, Han blinked slowly, attempting to slow his breathing.

“I coulda fixed the temperature alone,” Han said, breaking the silence.

Luke’s brow furrowed; he continued to stare at the ceiling. “I... alright.”

“I just...” Han huffed a breath. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

Luke’s breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat quickened. “You did?”

“Course I did,” Han said. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed kid, but I’m totally gone for you.”

Luke turned his head just slightly. “You are?”

In one swift movement, Han leaned up on one elbow and pressed his lips to Luke’s. His lips were soft and tasted faintly of the hot chocolate.

When he pulled back, Luke was left gasping for air.

“I would have thought it was fairly obvious,” Han whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Luke’s lips.

Luke grinned. “I may need you to prove it just a little more.”

Han chuckled and pressed another kiss to Luke’s lips. “I can do that.”

He reclaimed Luke’s lips and slid a hand over Luke’s waist.

Luke looped his arms around Han’s neck, so eager now that he was finally getting what he wanted, finally getting to touch Han, to kiss him, to feel Han’s hands on him.

Luke gasped as he felt Han’s fingers slide into the bathrobe and under his shirt.

Han took the opportunity to lick his way into Luke’s mouth, fingers pressing into Luke’s skin.

“You look really cute in my bathrobe,” Han said, nibbling at Luke’s lower lip.

Luke grinned as Han’s mouth traveled along his jaw. “It smells like you.”

“Yeah?” Han said, scraping his teeth along the tender flesh at the junction of Luke’s jaw and neck. “I’ll have to let you borrow it again sometime.”

Han’s fingers curled against his skin. “But maybe for right now, we could take it off?”

“Yes,” Luke breathed and lifted himself so Han could slide the robe off his shoulders.

Han resumed kissing him, taking Luke’s breath away.

Han’s spread fingers slowly traveled up Luke’s stomach, lifting his shirt as he went.

Luke gasped as Han brushed past his nipple and Han grinned against Luke’s mouth.

“Sensitive, huh?” he said, going to kiss at Luke’s chest.

“Um,” Luke said, realizing where this could go. “Han?”

“Hm?” Han said, nipping at Luke’s skin.

“I just,” Luke took a swift intake of breath as Han pinched his nipple. “Are we going to...”

Han looked up at him. “Do you want to?”

Luke looked down at Han. At the way his lips were swollen from Luke’s kisses, at his large hands with fingers splayed across Luke’s ribcage. He thought about how much he loved Han, about the hot chocolate on the nightstand, about Han standing in his doorway, asking for his help on the ship.

“Yes,” he said softly.

Han grinned and moved up to capture his mouth in a searing kiss that left Luke breathless. Then he kissed his way back down Luke’s chest, headed to the waistband of Luke’s pajama pants.

“Han!” Luke said quickly as Han hooked two fingers under his waistband.

Han paused. “Yeah?”

“Well, it’s just,” Luke tried. “I haven’t ever-”

Han pressed a gentle kiss to Luke’s hip.

“Okay,” he murmured. “Okay, we can do that.”

Luke’s breath hitched as Han’s fingers slowly dragged his waistband lower.

“Hey,” Han said. “Look at me.”

Luke did, cheeks turning pink.

“I promise I’ll make it good for you,” Han said. “But you can still back out anytime.”

Luke took a deep breath and nodded. “I know. But I don’t want to.”

Han grinned. “Okay, I’ll go slow.”

Luke nodded.

“And don’t forget,” Han said, sliding Luke’s pants past his hips. “Eyes on me.”

And with that, Han swallowed Luke’s cock down in one go.

Luke cried out, his hips bucking, head slamming back against the pillow, his eyes squeezing shut. Han seemed to anticipate his movement; his hands held Luke in place, thumb pressed into the dip of Luke’s hips.

Luke whimpered, his eyes closed, but he remembered what Han had said so he opened them, looking down  to see Han smirking up at him as much as a man whose mouth was wrapped around a cock could smirk.

Han moved up so he was just sucking at the head, laving at the slit.

“Han,” Luke whined. “I can’t keep going like this.”

Han nodded and slid his mouth off Luke’s cock with one final lap at the head. “Hang on baby. I’ll take care of you.”

He moved up so he hovered directly above Luke and reached to the bedside table, bringing back a little bottle.

Suddenly, Luke’s heart was thudding very heavily in his chest.

He ran his hands up Han’s arms to slide over his shoulders and rest on his neck. He let his legs fall open more, though he desperately wanted to wrap them around Han and pull him close.

Han kissed him as he covered his fingers, slow and languid.

Han put one hand on Luke’s hips and the other between his legs.

He kissed Luke softly before he pulled back and caught his gaze. He pressed one finger against Luke’s hole. Luke gasped and his body tensed against the intrusion but Han rubbed soothing circles into his hip with his thumb and pressed kisses all over his face; his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw.

“Try to relax, sweetheart,” he murmured against Luke’s forehead.

Luke took a deep breath and nodded, the tips of his fingers swirling in the hair at the base of Han’s neck.

He looked into Han’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide and full of adoration.

He breathed with him as he pressed further into Luke, soft breath mingling.

Luke gasped as Han added another finger, his own fingers curling against Han’s neck.

He moaned at the third finger, the firm drag of the pads on Han’s fingers inside him, rough and pressing.

“Han?” he whispered, rocking his hips to meet Han’s rhythm.

“Yes?” Han answered, dipping his head down to kiss Luke’s ear.

“Thank you,” Luke said. “For making me feel like this.”

Han smiled against his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

Luke wondered if Han knew what he meant, that he meant for than just the way Han was touching him, more than the way Han’s skin against his burned. He meant the way Han made his heart beat faster, the way he made his head swim, the way he made his stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.

But there was no time to tell him because Han asked, “Are you ready, baby?”

Luke nodded quickly and Han chuckled.

“Okay,” Han slowly removed his fingers, leaving Luke feeling very empty. He looked into Luke’s eyes. “Do you trust me?”

Luke blinked up at him. “Of course.”

Han grinned. “Hold tight.”

He slid his arms beneath Luke’s waist and lifted him, switching their positions swiftly.

“Oh!” Luke said, steadying himself and looking down at Han.

Han smiled up at him, hands running up and down Luke’s thighs. “It’ll feel better this way for the first time, okay?”

Luke nodded and ducked down for a kiss.

Han smiled against his lips and circled his hands around Luke’s waist. His fingers slid down between Luke’s cheeks to press into his hole.  
Luke whined and pushed back against Han’s fingers.

Han grinned. “Hang on.”

He wrapped a hand around his cock and positioned it against Luke’s hole. His fingers gripped Luke’s cheeks, his fingers digging into the flesh, spreading him.

Luke whimpered at the feeling of Han’s cock against him, just a small hint of pressure.

Han wrapped a hand around the back of Luke’s neck and brought him down for a kiss.

“Go as slow as you want, okay?” Han murmured when they broke apart. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Luke nodded.

He steadied himself with his palms against Han’s chest, letting Han guide his cock inside.

He gasped as the head of Han’s cock breached his rim, a slight burn.

He could feel himself spread open as he sank down, every inch of Han’s cock a rough and delicious drag inside of him.

He choked when he dropped the last few inches, fingers curling against Han’s chest.

He stayed there, relishing the feeling of being spread around Han’s cock, the shift of Han inside him.

Han reached up and tucked Luke’s hair behind his ear. “God, Luke.”

Luke rocked experimentally and let out a high pitched whine.

Han moaned and squeezed Luke’s thighs, the press of his fingers leaving white prints behind.

Luke lifted up very slowly, careful to savor every slide of Han’s cock. He raised himself until just the head was inside him. And then he began his descent, taking it slowly.

Han groaned and pressed his head back against the pillow, his fingers moving up to dig into Luke’s hips.

Luke panted as he paused for a moment, Han’s cock filling him, spreading him.

He lifted again, painstakingly, slow until once again, the head of Han’s cock was all that was inside him.

Then, he took a deep breath and dropped.

He and Han cried out in unison, Han jerking up, Luke digging his nails into Han’s chest.

“Jesus, Luke,” Han breathed as Luke drew up again.

The slide of Han’s cock went much easier now, though Luke could still feel every inch fully inside of him.

He dropped back down again, relishing at the sudden pulse of Han’s cock filling him.

He moaned and rocked, toes curling.

“Fuck,” Han groaned, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Luke whimpered and pressed his fingers into Han’s chest, pushing himself off to fall back down again. He reached behind himself and spread himself wide, sliding back down on Han’s cock.

He arched, lifting and dropping, slick dripping from his hole and running down Han’s cock.

Luke cried softly, little whimpering sighs, overwhelmed.

Han ran his hands all over Luke’s body, over his thighs, up his ribcage, brushing his nipples.

“Oh stars Han,” Luke sighed. “Please.”

Han took hold of Luke’s waist and angled his hips, snapping them forward.

Luke cried out at the new angle, the head of Han’s cock hitting his prostate.

Luke puts his hands back to Han’s chest, trying to steady himself, trying to gain some, _any_ leverage.

He moved with Han as much as he could, but it was so difficult; he was too inexperienced, and he was already too far gone. All he could do was hold onto Han, sobbing as Han thrust into him.

Han’s rhythm grew sloppy and the staccatoed thrust caused new bursts of pleasure through Luke.

“Come on baby,” Han said softly, hand moving over Luke’s body. He wrapped it around Luke’s cock and pulling once, slowly, and again, faster. “Come for me.”

Luke cried out and came, Han’s hand on his cock, pushing him over the edge.

He went limp, head hanging back, back arched as Han continued to thrust into him. He might not have stayed upright if Han hadn’t been gripping his hips to steady him.

Then, Han’s grip was tight enough to bruise and he felt Han’s come fill him, the head of his cock rubbing against his prostate.

Han panted as he came down, grasp on Luke’s hips loosening.

“Come here baby,” he said and pulled Luke down.

Luke curled down into his embrace and Han ran a soothing hand up and down his back, fingers traveling down to graze Luke’s hole, still stretched around Han’s softening cock.

“Here we go,” Han said and turned, cradling Luke to lay on his back.

He pulled his cock from Luke slowly, though the sensation was still strange and it left Luke feeling empty.

He whimpered at the loss of contact and reached out for Han, who chuckled.

“I’m still here,” Han said, moving back to nestle in between Luke’s still open legs.

He began to pepper Luke’s face with little kisses, which Luke responded to with content little sighs.

Luke’s whole body felt relaxed, his eyelids fluttering lazily, his fingers stroking Han’s hair.

He accepted Han’s kiss on his mouth with a smile, wrapping his arms around Han and pulling him close.

“That was... good?” he said, a little uncertainly when Han pulled back.

Han looked at him in disbelief. “ _Good_ ? Kid that might have been the best sex of my life. It wasn’t good, it was fucking _phenomenal_.”

Luke grinned. “So we can do it again sometime?”

“Anytime you want,” Han said fervently, brushing Luke’s hair off his forehead.

Luke smiled brightly, then faltered.

“Are we...”he said. “What are we?”

Han kissed Luke again, soundly. “I’m not in the habit of labeling things, but kid, you’re mine now. I’m not letting you get away.”

Luke was definitely okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
